I'll Be Here For You
by AvaAlejandra
Summary: Seth and Anna have been dating for awhile now, but things change when Anna tells Seth some bad news. SA, with some SS.
1. I'll Be Here For You

Title: I'll Be Here for You  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Description: Seth and Anna have been dating for awhile now, but things change  
  
when Anna tells Seth some bad news.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
"Seth, after the movie I need to talk to you about something important." Anna  
  
whispered. Seth simply nodded and kept watching the movie. A little  
  
frustrated Anna turned back to the movie, which they have watched at least six  
  
times this past week. Three hours later and the movie was finally finished.   
  
"Thank the lord!" Anna said jumping off the couch, Seth giving her a weird look  
  
as if she had a frog on her head.   
  
"Seth, we need to talk…. so like come on" Anna grabbed Seth's arm, pulling him  
  
off the couch and led him out to the empty pool house, since Ryan was staying  
  
with Marissa there was no need for it to be all empty.  
  
"Anna, geez what's so important that you have to like pull my arm off?"   
  
"Cohen.." Anna started, but was interrupted by Seth, "My lord, you just  
  
called me Cohen! You have so been hanging out to much with Summer." Seth  
  
laughs out as he plops down on the bed, but quickly stops when he notices Anna  
  
isn't even breaking a smile. 'Gulp' was all Seth could think.   
  
"Alright Seth, this isn't going to be easy…"   
  
"Wait! Are you dumping me??" Seth questioned. "No, I mean, well, damnit Seth  
  
just let me talk! I had like this whole speech lain out of what I was going to  
  
say, but if you interrupt me I will never get it out. So will you just shut it  
  
till I'm finished?" Anna cracked a smile, as did Seth. "Ok." Before she  
  
began she leaned into Seth and placed a small yet sweet kiss on Seth's lips.   
  
"Ok. Now, don't you interrupt me now.' Taking a deep breathe, Anna began  
  
'Ok, I found out today my grandmother died. And we have to go back for the  
  
funeral, and there is something in the will about me. I'm not sure what it  
  
means, but I have to go back at least for a couple of months, my parents have  
  
to take care of her house so we can sell it and so much more, so this all  
  
means' Anna got up and started pacing in front of the bed 'that we can't  
  
be together anymore, and I think you should use this as a chance to go out with  
  
Summer, because I know you still have feelings for her, and she clearly still  
  
has feelings for you' taking a deep breath 'so we are over, and I guess  
  
this is goodbye"   
  
Anna had her back to Seth, so she didn't see the hurt and pain on his face. He  
  
was felt speechless for the first time in his life.  
  
Anna turned to Seth; tears burning in her eyes all she saw was his blank  
  
expression. She didn't know what to do, so she just started for the door, but  
  
was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Anna, why do you think we have to break up? I care about you so much, I'm not  
  
just going to throw it away and pretend it never happened." He pulled her  
  
closer to him, wrapping his arms around her small body, gently kissing the top  
  
of her head. He could hear her sobs; it hurt him so much to see her like that.  
  
"Seth…" Anna managed to choke out between sobs, "I don't want to break up, I  
  
just…just thought that would be best." Anna lifted her head so she could look  
  
into his eyes.  
  
Seth looked down into her eyes, and smiles. She was so beautiful. He never  
  
really realized that before. Well of course she was pretty, but just now he  
  
saw how beautiful she really was.  
  
"Anna, don't you worry, I will be here for you when you get back, you can count  
  
on that." Seth said as he cupped her face. She nodded in agreement.   
  
Seth leaned down, placing his lips onto hers, gently pressing them together.  
  
He could taste the sweet cherry taste of her lip-gloss on his lips. Seth  
  
parting his lips, leaning in more, Anna pulled back.  
  
"Seth, Thank you."  
  
Laughing a little, "For what?"  
  
"For just being you." Anna said smiling as she pulled him in for another kiss. 


	2. Give Her A Chance

Title: I'll Be Here for You  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Description: Seth and Anna have been dating for awhile now, but things change  
  
when Anna tells Seth some bad news.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Its been two months since Anna left. Seth has been going crazy, he even wrote  
  
a sequal to Anna's comic book she made. Actually he made 3 sequals. Seth has  
  
been hanging out with Summer lately, but he is so hung up on Anna, he doesn't  
  
even feel like that for Summer anymore.  
  
"Seth, you have another letter from Anna." Sandy said while knocking on Seth's  
  
bedroom door. Seth ran to the door, yanking it open startling Sandy.   
  
"Whoa there, chill son, you about gave your old man a heart attack." Sandy said  
  
laughing as Seth grabbed the letter and shut the door and jumped on his bed.  
  
Seth,   
  
Hey it's been awhile since my last letter, and I'm sorry for that. My mom  
  
wanted me to get a job while we are here so I can save up some money. It's  
  
been great being back home, I got to see my friends, hang out and have a lot of  
  
fun. I miss you a lot though, its really hard not having you to talk to all  
  
the time. My friend Gretchen thinks you are totally interesting, since basicly  
  
all I've done is talk her ear off about you, haha, which I really can't help.  
  
Haha. So have you and Summer been spending time together since I've been gone?  
  
Really its totally ok if you have, Summer is a sweet girl and I know you still  
  
really like her, so give her a chance will ya. Lol.Don't worry I just want you  
  
to be happy, ya know. I do really care about you so I respect any choice you  
  
make. I can't wait to see you again, hopefully you feel the same. I have some  
  
bad news though, my mom and dad have decided to stay a little while longer. So  
  
I have no clue when or if we will be coming back. I have asked my mom if I can  
  
come back for a visit at the end of this month and she said it was ok, so if  
  
its ok with you, I would really love to come visit so we can hang out again  
  
play Jenga with Captin Oats or make some new comics. By the way I really  
  
enjoyed those sequals you wrote to the comic I gave you. It was really great.  
  
Well I'm looking forward to your next letter as well as your next comic. Well  
  
I'll call you when I have a set date to come back, I miss you.  
  
- Anna  
  
Seth sighed as he put the letter on his desk. 'She wasn't coming back at the  
  
end of summer' ugh! He threw his arms down at his desk in frustration. 'I  
  
can't believe she told me to give Summer a chance, I mean I like Summer, but I  
  
really care about Anna, I want to be with her.' Seth sighed as he realized he  
  
was talking to himself, yet again.   
  
A few hours passed, Seth had already listened to half of his music collection  
  
and read through just about all of his comics. 'Ok I will go see what Ryan is  
  
up too.'  
  
Seth walks into the pool house. "Hey Ryan man I was wonderi--WHOA!' Seth covers his eyes 'dude I'm so so sorry, I will just leave now."  
  
Seth quickly backed out of the pool house and went back to the kitchen. 'Man, Ryan and Marissa in his bed...whoa..thats big.' Seth thought.  
  
'Ring, Ring' Seth moans unhappily as he picked up the phone.  
  
"House of Pain, how may I help you?"   
  
"Seth? You are such a dork, you shouldn't be answering your phone like that, it will give people the wrong idea!" said a laughing Summer at the other end.  
  
Seth just had to smirk at that. "Well if you must know I've decided to take apart of the skill of causing people pain, but the good kind of pain, ya know like sexual good."  
  
Seth smiled into the phone as he could only hear Summer doubling over with laughter. 'Huh, I guess Anna was right I should give her a chance' Seth thought as he continued rambling on. 


End file.
